


Dig Down

by yours_eternally



Series: 666 Fics [2]
Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Grave Robbers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Necrophilia, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘You wanna come say hi to her, baby?’ Wednesday asks softly from behind him.Joey's hanging out with Wednesday's friends tonight.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13
Series: 666 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Dig Down

Joey stops, unable to take another step. He’s shaking almost uncontrollably. As Wednesday turns back to look at him, Joey retches, hand flying up to his mouth. 

‘Shit — _fuck_ — no, no, no,’ Wednesday says, quickly coming back over to him and clamping his hand over Joey’s mouth as well. He walks him back against the van, long leather jacket making Joey feel encased in him. He can feel Wednesday's breathing on his mouth. It’s weirdly comforting. 

‘Careful with DNA evidence, huh?’ he says, lowering his hand as Joey nods.

‘Sorry,’ he says, trying to take slow breaths inwards.

‘Did he puke?’ Ben asks as he comes back swinging the bolt cutters causally. Eric’s behind him with the thick chain from the gate looped over his shoulders like a feather boa — apparently it’s less suspicious to take it than not. Acey hops down from the back of the van handing off a pair of shovels and turning to peer at Joey with the other two. 

‘Nah, we’re cool,’ Wednesday says, stroking a line up Joey’s forehead between his eyebrows. It feels like a benediction; warm and soothing. It makes the knot in Joey’s stomach soften a little. Wednesday pauses eyes flickering over Joey’s face. Joey already knows he looks like shit. 

‘I think maybe you should stay in the van,’ he says gently, ‘—just this time.’ Joey nods, not sure if he’s relieved or humiliated. He can’t quite believe he’s chickening out. It’s his first time on a dig with Wednesday’s gang, though he already knew Acey through a friend. 

Wednesday grins, kissing him with a brief brush of lips, before stepping back. He hands over the van keys to Joey, reminding him to put them in the ignition but not leave it running — again this was apparently less suspicious. As Wednesday said, it’s not like their prey was going anywhere. Better to be careful and quiet. 

So Joey climbs back in the van and tries not to think about anything but the songs on the radio. His palms are still sweating from the adrenaline, and his gut is bubbling unpleasantly. It takes longer than he’s expecting. Long enough for him to catch his breath and calm down. To remember he wanted this. Wanted to know the thrill that brought Wednesday back to him late in the night, flushed and wild-eyed. 

Joey’s just starting to wonder when the hell they’re going to get back when there’s a thump on his window and he flinches. Acey and Eric grin at him from the other side as Joey’s heart jumps in his chest. He flips them off, glancing over his shoulder as the back door of the van opens. It’s Wednesday, unrecognisable with his bright dreads twisted up under a peaked cap. He’s carrying the… _thing_ awkwardly. Ben’s bringing up the rear, hands hooked behind bent knees. 

Joey turns his head, looking straight ahead.

Acey and Eric slide onto the bench seat next to him and Joey feels Wednesday squeeze his shoulder, telling him to drive. So Joey drives. On autopilot. He’s beyond fear, beyond disgust. The smell isn’t as strong as he’s expecting. It’s more chemical. Wednesday had already warned him the embalmed ones smelled better initially but the scent lingered on your skin. Joey sure he’s never going to forget it. 

He gets to the place, Acey leaning forward to mutter instructions as they turn off the highway. It’s a place they’ve used before. But only once — can’t come back to the same place too often. Joey kills the engine and the silence that descends is almost deafening. 

‘You wanna come say hi to her, baby?’ Wednesday asks softly from behind him. Joey glances back. Wednesday’s sort of knelt over it — _her_ — with the skirt of the conservative navy suit she’s wearing rucked up around her thighs. Joey feels lightheaded. He can see long dyed-blonde hair sprawled across the floor of the van. Wednesday’s smiling at him. 

‘Okay,’ Joey hears himself say as if from a distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so.. everything I know about dead bodies is from askamortician 😅
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
